vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Just a Robot
|color = yellow |singers = DEX *Kagamine Len (spoken parts) *Fukase (spoken parts) |producers = Mcki Robyns-P (music, lyrics) |links = }} Background "Just a Robot" is an original song by Mcki Robyns-P featuring DEX. It is based off of the video game and is centered on the character . Lyrics The darkened sky Painted in something dull and crushing The despair lies In wait to leave the floodgates rushing See? I feel it too! Just like all of you I'm the same but Oh so different In a place like this... "Do robots have dicks?" Huh? How can you be so ignorant!? The boy is sly The hero dies The burdened cry I understand Left to drip dry The killer climbs Towards the sky I comprehend I know it too Even if I'm not the same as all of you How? Well... Come and... Look! Look! Look! I'm a robot, robot And no, I'm not part of some sci fi plot Even though I'm steel I still have soft spots Because I'm not... Just a robot Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm a robot, robot And even though My heart won't beat or clot That doesn't mean I haven't got what you've got Because I'm not... Just a robot The deed is done And nobody is willing to fault Another one... Resetting hard drive to the default Aren't I helpful too? Just like all of you The killer won't get past our truth Praise to Atua! "Ah... K-Kiibo that's not-" Nobody will defeat our leader! (Oh... Um...) A cruel display Taken away Valentines day~ I... understand... Twisted astray Revenge is payed The liar's prey I comprehend I know it too Even if I'm not the same as all of you How? Well... I already told you but... Look! Look! Look! I'm a robot, robot And no, I'm not part of some sci fi plot Even though I'm steel I still have soft spots Because I'm not... Just a robot Calibrating—is it right or wrong? Calculating—where I belong Truth and lies Smiles and cries Still can't see a killer in their eyes "You can do it!" the voices say "Do your best and save the day!" One more time Death and life Truly This is the only way to get out alive 1, 2, 3, let's go Flattened by lies To falsify The true bad guy I understand The end is near But so unclear Without the voices I can't hear I hate this too Even if I'm not the same as all of you Just... Please don't... Look, look, look I'm a robot, robot I might as well be in some sci fi plot After all, to you I'm just some 'mascot' Because I'm... Hey, hey, hey I'm a robot, robot It seems the truth is I never had free thought Since it's all a lie Let me take the last shot Because I'm the Only robot Look! Look! Look! I'm a robot, robot My only purpose This final onslaught I'll finish this game a way you guys cannot Because I'm... Just a robot Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm a robot, robot And even though My heart won't beat or clot It still hurts me knowing This'll be my last shot Because I'm not... Just a robot Derivatives External links Official Unofficial Category:Songs featuring DEX Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Len Category:Songs featuring Fukase Category:English songs Category:Songs with 100K YouTube views